The use of unmanned vehicles is becoming more mainstream. For example, some companies are using unmanned vehicles to deliver packages. As another example, some farmers are using unmanned vehicles to fertilize crops. As another example, some companies are developing self-driven cars. As the use of these unmanned vehicles increases, the need for sense-and-avoid technology also increases.